Manami Kikuchi
Manami Ryūken (竜健 愛海, Ryūken Manami, née Kikuchi (菊地)), also referred to as just Nami (ナミ, Nami), is a former kunoichi of Kirigakure. After marrying Kazuto Ryūken, she emigrates to Konohagakure, where she works as a kunoichi for the village. Background Manami was born and raised in Kirigakure, where she graduated from the academy at the age of ten. When she was genin, she and her team encountered one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist on a mission. Manami managed to defeat the swordsman, however, her fellow comrades were killed in the fight. Personality Initially stoic and cold, but grows warmer and lenient after meeting Kazuto. Appearance Manami has fair skin, grey eyes, and light blue hair, which she keeps under neck-length. She wears a sleeveless blue qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with grey trimmings; it is tied with a black obi. She wears black shorts underneath the dress, black fingerless gloves and low-heel, knee-high boots. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Manami wears the standard Kiri infantry flak jacket and assorted clothing. Abilities As someone who underwent the grueling training of Kirigakure's academy, Manami is a highly talented and skilled kunoichi. Even as a genin, Manami easily managed to kill a chūnin-leveled shinobi without a single scratch. She rises to the rank of jōnin by Part II, and her skills allowed her to be chosen to guard the Fifth Mizukage during the Five Kage Summit. Chakra and Physical Prowess Even by jōnin standards, Manami possesses an impressive amount chakra reserves. She has performed multiple high-level jutsu in a single fight without breaking a sweat. Manami has equally impressive physical strength and speed, often incorporating her Water Release into strong taijutsu strikes, which requires very proficient chakra control. This greatly amplifies the power of her punches and kicks to the point where she can shatter solid rock with a single blow. Ninjutsu Manami has shown the ability to summon orcas for either battle, transportation, and message sending purposes. She is also trained with a variety of different ninja tools; including shuriken, kunai, swords, and kusari, which she can use to drag an enemy underwater to drown them. Nature Transformation Manami is a master of Water Release and is revered as its most powerful user of her generation. Her Water Release-prowess is shown to be strong enough to extinguish among the hottest of flames, as well as cut through dense metals. She is able to alter an entire battlefield by creating a large volume of water to give her the field advantage, and to use for attacks. Against stronger opponents, she increases her field advantage even further by creating a giant dome of water around herself, forcing her opponents to battle her underwater. She can create vast quantities of water without a present water source enabling her to use high-level Water Release techniques at any given time; which was by all accounts no easy feat. Even without an external water source, Manami is able to create large water projectiles, water dragons, orcas, and even water clones. She often incorporates the water she creates into her taijutsu, greatly increasing the damage of her punches and kicks. She can also engulf the blade of her sword in high-pressured water to increase its cutting capabilities. Category:Mist Ninja Category:Kunoichi Category:Water Release User Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Female Category:Chunin